1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for applying wallpaper to a wall and, more particularly, to a hand-held device for applying the wallpaper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of hanging wallpaper, the application of border paper is often employed. Border paper is applied to wall surfaces near where the wall and the ceiling intersect. Because border paper is installed near the ceiling, it is difficult for many persons to apply the border paper. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided which aids in the installation of border paper.
Most often, wallpaper is installed in a vertical orientation. However, border paper is an exception and is applied in a horizontal manner. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that aids in the application of wallpaper in a horizontal manner.
Applying wallpaper is often a wet and messy undertaking. Wallpaper is often applied with a water-based adhesive paste, and water drippings are often a consequence of wallpaper application. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that catches water drippings during wallpaper installation.
During the application of wallpaper, the wallpaper must often be placed under tension during the application process. The applying of tension is important to prevent air bubbles from being trapped under the wallpaper and is important prevent the wallpaper from wrinkling. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided which enables tension to be applied to wallpaper as it is being applied to a wall surface.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed for facilitating the application of wallpaper on a wall surface, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,979,242; 4,210,485; 4,711,682; 4,759,441; and 4,806,184. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,242 discloses a wallpaper dispenser and method of operation that requires the dispenser to be maintained in a horizontal orientation. If this is not done, the liquid adhesive contained in the dispenser would spill out of the dispenser. Maintaining the wallpaper dispenser in such a horizontal orientation may difficult and inconvenient. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for applying wallpaper which does not need to be maintained in a horizontal orientation during the wallpaper installation process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,485 discloses a wallpaper applicator that permits single-handed application of the wallpaper and that employs two rollers. The two rollers and their accompanying support apparatus presents a relatively complex device. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided which does not employ two rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,682 discloses a wallpaper applicator in which the wallpaper is contained within a housing provided by the applicator. A disadvantage of this device is that the wallpaper is not readily accessible to the person applying the wallpaper because of the obstructive nature of the housing. Moreover, this device is used in a vertical wallpaper installation process. It does not appear to be adaptable to a horizontal installation process for wallpaper. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that facilitated installation of wallpaper without employing an exterior housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,441 discloses a combination tool that is employed for facilitating application of wallpaper. The tool has the form of a box and includes a plurality of hand-held implements. Each one of the implements must be applied in succession. Such a complex device and method of use is disadvantageous. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for installing wallpaper that does not employ a plurality of hand-held implements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,184 discloses a wallpaper applicator that includes an applicator roller, a tensioning assembly, a handle, and a structural support for supporting all of the other components. To avoid the complexities of having a separate and distinct handle, a separate and distinct tensioning assembly, and a separate and distinct applicator roller, it would be desirable if a device were provided for installing wallpaper which does not include a separate and distinct handle and a separate and distinct tensioning assembly.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices to aid in installing wallpaper, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a wallpaper applicator apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) aids in the installation of border paper on a wall; (2) aids in the application of wallpaper in a horizontal manner; (3) catches water drippings during wallpaper installation; (4) enables tension to be applied to wallpaper as it is being applied to a wall surface; (5) does not need to be maintained in a horizontal orientation during the wallpaper installation process; (6) does not employ two rollers; (7) does not employ an exterior housing; (8) does not employ a plurality of hand-held implements; and (9) does not include a separate and distinct handle and a separate and distinct tensioning assembly. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique wallpaper applicator apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.